Hurt
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: When Sheik wakes up in the Lost Woods-in Link's house nonetheless!-and can't remember how he was injured, how will he react when the truth is discovered? And why is the Hero of Time so reluctant and regretful for him to know? Yaoi, lemon, Shink!
1. A Prophecy Fulfilled

Pain-filled red eyes fluttered open, and with a groan, their owner tried to sit up. There was a blur of tan, yellow-blonde, and bright, bright blue, accompanied by an oddly familiar and worried voice, murmuring, "Sheik, lay back down. You'll reopen your-" Sheik cried out in pain as his wound began to bleed again, red blossoming across the white bandages on his chest. "...cut," Link finished with a sigh, and clicked his tongue as he dug around in his bag for new bandages and some salve.

Sheik lay back as instructed with a soft moan, hurt lacing the sound. Link unwrapped Sheik's soiled bandages, and Sheik's sight blurred with blood loss. Link apologized softly, and rubbed salve into the cut gently, from the bottom right of Sheik's torso to his left shoulder.

And, still clinging to that ten-year-old part of himself, when he was finished with that, not caring about all the blood, he pressed kisses to the cut, one every inch or so. Red eyes watched him, unblinking, until he pulled away, soft lips tainted with the thick, sanguine liquid, and he wrapped the wound again before wiping his mouth. "All better," he declared with a smile and a sparkle in his eye.

"Juvenile," Sheik scoffed with a roll of his eyes, glad for the shawl that hid his blush…until he realized it wasn't there. He looked about and asked, "Link, where are my clothes?" Up to that moment, he hadn't realized that all he was wearing a pair of green shorts, supposedly Link's, seeing as they were about a size too big and too long, and the bandages around his chest.

"I'm drying them," Link replied, and grinned. "You said my name! You actually used my name!" he laughed, blue eyes full of mirth as he went to check on Sheik's clothes. The other teen rolled his eyes, asking, "What did this to me?" He saw a frown appear on his crush's face and knew it was the wrong question to ask. "I wasn't fast enough to warn you," he replied, and said nothing else for an excruciating amount of time.

"I'm…sure you tried your hardest, though, Link. You've never let anything harm me before, and I don't think it's your fault." Link sat on the end of the bed, bringing his knees up, wrapping his arms around them. "But I messed up this time and didn't figure in that there were only two Moblins-they like to stay in groups of three, and I know that."

Sheik blinked, speechless for the first time in a long while. "You took the other two down by yourself?" he asked, amazed again at the strength of the teen before him. Link shrugged. "I have before, and I will again," he replied quietly, and Sheik wanted to strike sense into him. "What happened isn't your fault, Link. I didn't think about it either-we've run into duos of them before. It was weird, but we have."

Link got up, blue eyes like pale, cold rain and not bright, cloudless skies as they usually were, and checked the clothes again. Sheik realized, as he watched the other check the garments, that Link was wrapped up, too, and his chest was glowing as the firelight danced across it. Sheik looked away, blushing again as he realized he'd been staring.

Link brought him his cowl, dry and still warm from the fire. Sheik pulled it over his head, wondering why he felt so cold in such a warm area of the land. Unless… "Link, are we at your house?" He nodded, and flinched as he remembered that Sheik had grown up in the warm, humid Kakariko Village and not the woods. He pulled down his winter blankets from his shelves and handed a large, thick Black Wolfos-fur blanket to the Sheikah, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed, "It feels a little nippy here today, so I didn't really think about how cold you might be. The forest is damp… Sorry."

Sheik shrugged and pulled the blanket around his shoulders, closing his eyes in bliss at the immediate warmth. He threw his legs out so he was sitting sideways on the bed and scooted back to rest against the wall, blanket cushioning his back. Link looked over to him and asked, "Don't you need to rest? You were bleeding pretty badly. Oh, and I left a red potion next to the bed for you if you need an extra kick." Sheik thanked him quietly, and drank the medicine quickly, ignoring its bitterness because of the kindness of the gift.

Link came back over with the body suit, his tunic tossed over his shoulder as he sat beside Sheik. A fond smile was hidden by the cowl as Sheik noticed that now, with his movement, his own wound had soiled his wrappings. He got up and went to the box Link had pulled the bandages from, doing much the same and coming back to stand before the hero, eying him expectantly. Link sighed and let him slice the bandage, unwrapping it and removing it.

Seeing Sheik's confusion, Link murmured, "I tried to block you from him, and it didn't work." The cut was almost identical to his own, and Sheik, yet again, wanted to hit the taller of them. "You almost made it. Why are you beating yourself up about it? You would've died if you'd bared the full attack." he said, managing to keep his voice low and even. Link opened his mouth to reply, only to have himself cut off with a flick of Sheik's wrist, hand up. He reached for the salve, but stopped himself, wondering if the legend his mother had told him of was true.

Not waiting for a sign of acceptance or rejection, Sheik pulled his cowl over his head and let it fall, sliding his tongue along the cut, and noted how still and unresponsive his friend became. He was about to pull away and explain, but a hand suddenly tangled in his hair, and he saw Link tilt his head back, any sign of his childish mind gone as he bit his lip to keep from making any noise. Sheik lapped gently at the cut again, and was rewarded with a low moan, making him grin as he pushed Link back and sat on his legs, cleaning the wound.

Link was so confused-boys were supposed to like girls, and he most definitely didn't, quite the opposite, especially where Sheik was involved. And also-pain was bad, but in this moment it was making him feel so, so good, pleasure hitting him in waves as Sheik licked his chest. Then the Sheikah's hand came up to rub the hard lump in his shorts, and he didn't wonder about anything else, because he was quite busy moaning and gasping for air that didn't want to come.

Sheik worked Link into a mess, touching him gently but firmly. Link cried out as if he'd never been touched before, never touched himself, and Sheik realized he probably hadn't. 'Well, well,' he thought with a smile, 'I'll just have to show him how, huh?' He tugged the old cloth shorts down, not shocked that Link had nothing beneath them. With hands still soft thanks to years of wearing gloves, Sheik stroked Link's throbbing need, almost laughing when he thrust into his hands, body arching upward, with a force he would've loved to feel elsewhere.

Link growled softly, "Sheik…stop…teasing…" He sat up and pulled Sheik's hands away, slamming his lips to Sheik's and not caring about the soft protests the other made, protests that faded as a tongue flicked against his lips, and Link gave him entry, one hand tilting his head back, the other on his butt, rubbing and squeezing as he kissed back, biting the other's lips gently.

He brushed his hands down Sheik's sides, sliding the shorts down as far as he could with Sheik sitting as he was, straddling his hips. Making a soft noise of displeasure, Link rolled them so he was laying above Sheik, and shoved the shorts off to join his own on the floor, a hand slipping down Sheik's chest and to his erection. Red eyes, which had been open, staring up at him in shock, now fluttered closed, a whimper coming through parted lips, mouth swollen from his nips and kisses.

He rubbed as Sheik had earlier, recalling something he'd heard about when in the target gallery a while back. He kissed Sheik again and slid down him, still stroking gently as he took his tip in his mouth, licking the steadily weeping slit before he moved his hand, Sheik's moans making him hot as he took him into his mouth, deep-throating him, a hand going down to his lap to ease the pain in his crotch. He moaned around Sheik, and the smaller of the two grew louder, vibrations making him whine, "More…more, Link… oh, Goddesses…"

Sheik tangled his hands in Link's hair, crying out loudly-how could he be so good at this? He was so innocently ignorant, but this was amazing. He saw stars as he came close, warning, "L…Link…I'm going to…It's not… supposed… to taste… good… Link!" He burst, and he watched as Link wrinkled his nose at the flavour, pulling away once he was sure Sheik was finished and spitting it out into the bottle that had held potion just earlier. He gently sucked Sheik's tip again, not minding the taste of his precum so much, and pulled away, laying beside the Sheikah currently attempting to breathe normally again, a hand raising to brush sweaty blonde bangs from his flushed face.

Sheik grabbed Link's hand and kissed his palm, red eyes opening, a small smile on his lips. "It's not fair, you know. You can tease me to the point of orgasm, but I can barely tease you up to an erection…" Link smiled back and busied his mouth, sliding his tongue along Sheik's lips and between them as he wriggled his way between Sheik's legs. He pulled away and teased, "You make it sound like I was the one who started this."

With a gentle glare, Sheik replied, "I'm not the one who made it sexual, masochist. Who knew the Hero of Time was so easily turned on? All I was doing was tending a wound, and he pins me to the bed. Is this the first time this has happened?" A joke, but Link obviously didn't notice, seeing as he leaned down and nipped Sheik's ear harshly, replying, "None of my other caretakers were quite so attractive as you, so yes."

Sheik smiled, eyes half-lidded as he murmured, "Then you don't know the best part yet, Hero." He stroked Link, slicking his member with his precum, and told him, "On three, I want you to thrust." He positioned Link at his entrance, wrapping his arms around his neck as his eyelids slipped down. "One… Two…Three…" He opened his eyes to find mischievous blue, and Link told him, "I'll make love to you on my own count, Sheik." Before he had the chance to protest, Link thrust sharply, not kidding around anymore now that he could show his affections openly.

He watched Sheik's pretty mouth form an 'o', and thrust harder, holding his hips up to try and get deeper in, wanting to be submerged in Sheik completely. His head was spinning at the pleasure, as it had been earlier, but this was different-this was new, and more extraordinary than he could've ever imagined. Sheik was calling his name, screaming and pleading for more as Link hit the bundle of nerves deep inside, making him smile recklessly as he nuzzled his neck and continued his thrusts, going harder, faster, rougher, making harsh, loud noises of his own, growls and groans and soft 'Ah!'s.

And, laying sideways on Link's bed, they fulfilled a prophecy neither knew was there, one that Impa had kept from Sheik so he wouldn't get his hopes up-and when Link came, Sheik conceived.

_**Oooooh, Mpreg. Even I, the author, didn't see that coming until about a week after I **_**thought **_**I'd finished this. But now, I have an entire plotline! I've never actually planned a story before, so this is nice. And 2,000-ish words (excluding this author's note) isn't too bad, I suppose. I'll make the next chapter longer, though. Thank you for reading!**_

_**Oh, by the way, this is what happens when I try to write a drabble-this originally ended at Sheik calling Link childish, but what fun would it have been to leave it at that?**_

_**~Mel**_


	2. Lost? Found?

Link sighed as he trudged up the side of the cliff. He hoped it wasn't another dead end. He prayed like crazy this would be the right place, the right time. He'd been late last time-by a month, and he knew that meant he had a good chance of finding him this time. Sheik had been settling in a villa for two months at a time, and it had been six since he'd seen him. His heart was a mess, and he looked like hell because of it. He'd only slept by Sheik's side for a month's time, but it was enough to be a constant, and he couldn't sleep well without him now at all.

Blue eyes scanned the town as he neared it-it was beautiful, he would give the other that. Link rented himself a room in one of the inns of the town and began to search… He could rest later. Much, much later-preferably after he found his lover. A familiar thought pierced his brain-what if Sheik had found another lover? One who wasn't so childish, one who was as refined as he was? One who deserved him, truly? He shook the thought from his mind and headed over to the market, asking around…

`~.~`~.~`~.~`

"Ah, thank you!" Red eyes were filled with joy as their owner was handed two extra loaves of bread. "No problem!" the baker laughed, and leaned closer, winking as he said, "To take care of the baby, of course. I want him to be healthy!" "Of course," Sheik replied, and gave the other another smile, "You all are wonderful-every one of you villagers. You take such good care of my mother, the baby, and I." He nodded and patted Sheik's head. "Naturally, cher! Because you _are_ so grateful. Now go home so you can rest! We don't want any complications!" The Sheikah nodded and went on his way, smiling as he looked in his basket… More fruit than he could eat before it went bad, extra cloth, an outfit or two for the baby, extra bread, spare sweets… This town spoiled him, and come hell or high water, it was where he was having his child.

He hummed as he walked up the path to his and his mother's house, rubbing his stomach absently with one hand. "_I wonder,_" he pondered, "_will you have your father's eyes?_"

`~.~`~.~`~.~`

Link shook the cloth merchant's hand vigorously, and jabbered, "Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me!" The woman offered a smile, but her look darkened as she warned, "I swear, though, hero or not, if you harm him or that child in any way, the people of this village won't hesitate to hunt you down and throw you in the deepest, darkest dungeons we can find." He nodded solemnly and replied, "I came to find Sheik because I love him, but if he discards me, I'll be more than content with closure. Thank you again, ma'am."

It wasn't until he was a good six yards away that he processed the fact that she'd said something about a child, and when he looked back, she was gone.

```~~~…~~~```

With a trembling hand, Link knocked on the door, and shifted from foot to foot. Oh Goddesses… What if Sheik turned him away? What if he never loved him? What if this turned out to be someone else? What if-what if-what if-! Then the door opened, and he found himself being glared at fiercely by the woman who'd once taught him his first, life altering song.

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" He opened his mouth to speak, but Impa rose a hand to cut him off. "No matter. Come in-you're making the neighbors stare. Come in, now." He did, and admired the house, having to admit that compared to his treehouse, he could see why it was preferred. "Sit down. We have a lot to discuss." He sat at a round wooden table and looked up at the snow-haired woman obediently, and there was silence until he murmured, "I just want to know how he is. If he doesn't want to see me, I'm fine with that… I just… want to know he's okay." He tried not to let remorse seep into his words, nor bitterness, but he _had_ fallen asleep one night with his lover in his arms and awoken the next without him, gone without a trace.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Not want to see you? No. Goddesses, no. He's just…scared of what you might think. He's fine though-better than fine. He's fantastic, aside from missing you." "Then why did he leave? I could never reject him, for anything! I could never deny him anything… Why did you both l-" "That's for him to tell you. But you'll have to wait until he wakes up-he needs his rest. He's in the middle of his third trimester, you see." Link blinked. "Tri…wha?" Impa chuckled, and replied, "You'll see, poppet."

So, for the next few hours, Link described his journeys and Impa listened raptly. He was in the midst of laughing about a cabbage peddler who'd had their wares knocked over by a group of five running teenagers, when from the corner of his eye he saw movement. Quickly, he looked, and there was a teary-eyed Sheikah, a hand pressed to his mouth, the other to his stomach. A very round, very bloated stomach. Link stood so fast his chair fell over, and Sheik stepped toward him slowly, leaning heavily on the wall of the hallway. "L-Link? Is it really…?" He nodded and walked over, cupping Sheik's cheek softly and wiping away one of the steadily-falling tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I don't understand what's going on, but I'm staying if you'll have me. I can't live like this, waking up without you…" Then his arms were full of a shaking Sheik, and he let him cry for a moment. The elder of the two pulled away and wiped furiously at his eyes, murmuring, "Gah, it's theses damn hormones making me cry so much…" Link tilted his head curiously, and Sheik glanced to Impa. "You didn't tell him?" She shrugged. "Not my story to tell to anyone but you, my son." He rolled his eyes a bit but nodded, and smiled tiredly at Link. "Would you like to sit again? This will take a minute, and I don't want you to feint."

He picked up the chair and sat in it as Sheik sat, nibbling on a sweet roll before he began his story. "Long ago, when the three Goddesses roamed the earth still, they created each creature with a certain destiny in mind for them. The fairies were designed in the Goddesses' images, which is why there are only three colours but hundreds of shades. Hylians were produced so there would be a Hero to protect the world and its inhabitants. The Gerudo were created to help the Hero, but also to hinder him. The Kokiri were made for only one Hero-which would be you-and their soul purpose was to raise you and guide you later on. The Gorons were conceived so the Hero would have a literal 'family', because each time there's been a Hero, the Goron leader has declared him his brother before they even became what they were destined to. The Sheikah…" He smiled a little, and his mother chuckled softly. "The Sheikah were dreamt up so when the right Hero came along, the last of the Sheikah would bear his child. The Goddesses themselves didn't know if the Sheikah would be a boy or a girl, so they gave both genders the ability to have children, and therefore gave themselves a reassurance that no matter what, the ultimate race would be made in the end."

He rested his hand on his stomach and looked at Link with a wry smile. "That, love, is where you and I come in. My mother knew we made love, but didn't tell me until after a month had passed that there was a high possibility I could carry your child… So she took me away to see a doctor-the one at Hylia Lake. He confirmed with an odd potion that, yes, I was pregnant, strange as it may be. I…couldn't bring myself to tell you…" He looked away and bit his lip. "I was afraid of what you'd say, afraid of what you'd think. I've missed you though-so much-and-" Link's eyes grew wider with each comment, face becoming paler and paler, and before his head hit the table, he managed to mutter, "Oh, wow…I'm gonna be a dad…"

```~~~…~~~```

"Link…Link… Honey, wake up…" Cerulean orbs opened, blurry, and blinked, clearing the fog to find that he wasn't hallucinating when hearing Sheik's voice…which meant…his freaky awesome dream wasn't a dream! He sat up and put his arms around Sheik tightly, nuzzling into his shoulder and breathing deeply. Oh, wow, he'd missed his smell. He loved this smell. He loved this _man_. A pale hand moved from Sheik's back to his stomach and rubbed, and Link grinned when a firm kick met his touch. "L-Link…" He looked into crimson eyes and told him, "I'm still not going anywhere. This is unbelievable."

"I think… I think it'll be a girl. Everyone says 'oh, he'll be healthy and fine' or 'he's gonna be such a cute kid', but I honestly think she'll be a girl." A random fact, yes, but it made Link smile. "I'm sure you know best, Sheik. You're closest to her." Sheik pressed a kiss to the top of the blond's head and murmured, "I love you." "I love you too. And this time, neither of us is going anywhere, right?" "Right."

`~.~`~.~`~.~`

"Link, Link! Impa sent me to get you! It's-the kid, he's-! You gotta-!" Blue eyes widened, and he looked to his boss pleadingly, setting down his rope when the man nodded. "Get to your Sheikah, boy. I can handle the goats." He grinned and thanked Pash as he ran off, but then his mind was focused-he had to be there when Lytia was born… He'd promised.

~~~?~~~

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow…" Sheik whimpered and clutched tightly to Link's hand, and more, 'ow, ow, ow, ow'-ing was done. "That's my boy… Just a little more…." Sheik let out a pained cry-his first and only during the process of this birth (what? You thought _he_ was saying ow? Oh, no.)-and Impa grinned, wiping slime from the baby with a wet rag. "She's a girl! And healthy as a horse-look at this! Link, look, such pretty eyes, such pretty hair…" The child was wrapped in a blanket, name not meaningful until Sheik actually said it aloud. He looked over to Link and gave him an almost apologetic smile before he announced, "Lyrica."

Not the name they'd agreed on, no… but the Hero of Time was fine with that, especially now that Sheik handed Lyrica to him. "Hello, baby... Hello, my beauty… Welcome to the world, sweetheart…" And, grinning, he carried the tiny girl out the door, two pairs of bright blue eyes scanning the valley below-one in a new way, and one for the first time

~~~**THE END**~~

_**I know this is a really abrupt and random ending, but I honestly never thought I'd write the second chapter. I had the temptation many times to go back and edit things so it was a oneshot, but couldn't-the last line is the most amazing ending I've ever written, in combination with the things around it. **_

_**Thank you so much for reading! You all make my day, you know that?**_

_**~Mel**_


End file.
